trainstationfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Kategori:Opdateringer 2016
Opdatering d. 27.12.2016 (v0.335) Tilføjet *' Diesel Locomotives' **CC300 Goblet *' Electric Locomotives' **Coradia Carousal *' Gods vogne' **Goblet Glass **Goblet Rubber **Goblet Silicon *' Passenger Vogne' **Carousal 1st class **Carousal 2nd class **Carousal Tail *' Bygninger' **Party Club **King's Party Place **KA-BOOM Factory *' Dekorationer' **Champagne **KA-BOOM *' Flag' **Sparkling Wine Flag *'Returning popular content:' ** Diesel Locomotive ***NY16 Gods ** Gods vogne ***NY16 Plastics ***NY16 Glass ***NY16 U-235 ***NY16 Rubber ** Bygninger ***Celebration Office ***Snezka ** Dekorationer ***New Year's Eve Clock ***Icy Bill Game Features & Changes: *Local destination changed from 6 min to 5 min without changing the revenue. *'Undocumented Changes:' **Cancel time for IT reduced to 1,5 min. **Cancel for local trains is changed too: ***running for more than 4 min, immediate return to station ***running 3min < x < 4min, return in 1 min ***running x <= 3 min, return in 3 -x min Opdatering d. 19.12.2016 (v0.334) Tilføjet *' Electric Locomotives' **Vintage Travca **Vintage Travca BCKP *' Maglev Locomotives' **Aerendyl *' Gods vogne' **Aerendyl Wood **Aerendyl Fuel **Aerendyl Gravel **Aerendyl U-235 **Aerendyl Tail *' Passenger Vogne' **Travca 1st class **Travca 2nd class **Travca VIP **Travca Restaurant *' Bygninger' **Toy Shop **Xmas Mall *' Dekorationer' **Polar Bear **Xmas Tree **Wilma's Alpaca *'Returning popular content:' **' Diesel Locomotives' ***Icehawk ** Gods vogne ***Icehawk Titanium ***Icehawk Cement ** Bygninger *** ****Carols by Candles *** ****Snowy Bygninger ****Snowy Jutaku ****Snowy Cosy House ****Snowy Berlin Gate ****Snowy Cathedral ** Dekorationer *** ****Flying Santa ****Christmas Ornaments *** ****Cheerful Snowman ****Snowmobile ****Snowy Tall Fir Game Features & Changes: *Christmas gift from Mr. Bill ( ) which will wait until *Gifts now contain double amount of materials until *The new permanent tier of Train Slots, International Slots and Storage Undocumented Changes: *About 200 locomotives and ~30 wagon images were updated to remove text/logos. Opdatering d. 12.12.2016 (v0.333) Tilføjet *' Steam Locomotiver' **Pacific Icebreaker, was released as 'Class 44 Icebreaker' *' Diesel Locomotives' **Class 47 Merry **Class 47 Festive **Class 47 Carol **Class 50 Scrooge *' Gods vogne' **Icebreaker Uranium **Icebreaker Fuel **Scrooge Silicone **Scrooge Bricks **Scrooge Steel **Scrooge Steel S *' Special Vogne' **Icebreaker Xmas Tree *' Bygninger' **Small Town Library **Alpine Town Hall *' Dekorationer' **Shiny Tree **Marvelous Tree *' Flags' **Holiday Flag **Festive Flag **Noel Flag *' Storage' **Santa's Storage +500 *'Returning popular content:' **Engines *** ****HK Polar ****HK Polar Double ****Coradia Cheer *** ****Polar Star (locomotive) ** Gods vogne ***HK Polar Gravel ***HK Polar Nails ***HK Polar Cement ***HK Polar Fuel ** Passenger Vogne *** ****Polar Star (wagon) ****Polar Star Tail *** ****Cheer 1st Class ****Cheer 2nd Class ****Cheer VIP ****Cheer Tail ** Post Vogne *** ****Polar Star Post *** ****Cheer Post ** Bygninger *** ****Toy Store ****Winter Garden *** ****Snowy Residence ****Winter Home ****Mountain Town Hall ** Dekorationer *** ****Ice Loco ****Ice Nailer ****Ice Brick Bringer ****Yule Tree (decoration) ****Christmas Gate ****Christmas Fence *** ****Snowy Tree ****Thin Snowy Tree ****Small Snowy Tree ****Candy Canes ****Snowy Old Pine ** Themes ***Santa's Polar ***Christmas Night Game Features & Changes: *New seasonal achievement Holiday Trip available from level 55 until Undocumented Changes: *375+ locomotives and 45+ wagon images were updated to remove text/logos. Opdatering d. 05.12.2016 (v0.332) Tilføjet *' Steam Locomotives' - **FEF-2 Foreman **FEF-2 Chief **FEF-2 Dominator *' Electric Locomotives' - **Shinkansen Emerald **Shinkansen Ruby *' Passenger Vogne' - **Shinkansen 1st class **Shinkansen 2nd class **Shinkansen VIP **Shinkansen Tail *' Bygninger' - **Winter Waddesdon I **Winter Waddesdon II **Winter Waddesdon III *' Dekorationer' **Trapped Taxi - **Silver Mallard available with level 1700 Returning popular content: * ** - ***Christmas Main St ***Decorated House ***Hot Punch Stall ***Cardiff Market ***Snowy Church ** - ***Snowy Estate ***Snowy Windmill * ** - ***Christmas Bush ***Christmas Stand ***Christmas Stall ***Glittering Tree ***Gleaming Tree ***Twinkle Bus ***Garland Pole ***Bell Pole ***Cardiff Lights ***Snowflake Light ***Christmas Star Light ***Bell Light ** - ***Snowed-in Loco ***Snowy Park Game Features & Changes: *New permanent Achievement with 5 grades for level 1700+ Determination *OCC/OCP replaced with one extension OCU *undocumented: New UI Icon for contracts Opdatering d. 28.11.2016 (v0.331) Tilføjet *' Diesel Locomotives' - **Frostliner **Frostliner Double **Frostliner Triple *' Special Vogne' - **Christmas Snowplow (undocumented) *' Bygninger' - **Winter Apartments **Northern Villa **Winter Prague Station *' Theme' - **Snowy Black Hills *'Returning popular content:' - ** Engines ***UP 3985 Wintry ***U-4 Wintry ***Class XA Wintry ** ***Frozen Emporium ***Frosty Cottage ***Snowy Dwelling ***Xmas Tree Shop ***Winter Avenue ***Village Bakery ** ***Snow Dragon ***Chocolate Stand ***Snowy Small Spruce ***Snowy Tall Spruce ***Snow Drift ***Melting Snow ***Snow Overhang ***Long Snow Overhang (undocumented) ***Fresh Snow (Decoration) ** ***Snowy Metropolis ***Winter Mountains ***Polar ***Winter Lake Game Features & Changes: *Enjoy these game features and changes available until : **Watch out for Christmas envelopes and packages that can also drop materials **Profit from 2 special destinations available to all locomotive eras- Winter Wonderland (20 minutes) and winter Mountains (45 minutes) **Faster IT journeys! Reach your friends and contractors in only 3 hours **Double your gifts for friends, send them twice that often- every 12 hours with cooldown shortened to 30 minutes . **Improve your museum collection with slightly increased chance for rarer express locomotives *Dare for 6 new seasonal 3-grade achievements available until *Three new seasonal contractors: Santa (2016), Mrs. Claus (2016), and Ralphie & Rudy (2016). Their contracts will start on and will unlock daily until Christmas. Other Undocumented Changes: *The entire game was re-balanced below around level 63. The Wikia will need a lot of updating, but we will get there. *New loco for fresh players, awarded 24h after creating a new account: Frozen Blazer Opdatering d. 21.11.2016 (v0.330) Tilføjet *' Diesel Locomotives' **Wright **Wright Double *' Gods vogne ' **Wright Plastics **Wright Wood **Wright Carbon **Wright Steel *' Dekorationer ' **Pushback Tractor *' Bygninger ' **Boarding Bridge **Airport Tower Game Features & Changes: *Post event has ended, the following features leave the game: **Doubled amount of Post in envelopes **Parcels dropping twice as often at your and your friends' stations **Parcels containing more Post Opdatering d. 14.11.2016 (v0.329) Tilføjet *' Electric Locomotives' **KTMB Poster **Class 252 Recipient *' Post Wagon' **Poster Urgent **Recipient Post *' Passenger Vogne' ' **Poster 1st class **Poster 2nd class **Poster Tail **Recipient 1st class **Recipient 2nd class * [[:Kategori:Bygninger|'Bygninger']]' ' **Remote Post Office * [[:Kategori:Dekorationer|'Dekorationer']]' ' **Pony Express Statue **Silver Mallard * [[:Kategori:Flags|'Flags']]' ' **Golden Income **Golden Limit Game Features & Changes: *Added last batch of Cornelius' contracts *Post event until 21st of November **Doubled amount of Post in envelopes **Parcels dropping twice as often at your and your friends' stations **Parcels containing more Post Opdatering d. 07.11.2016 (v0.328) Tilføjet *' Diesel Locomotives' **Evergrove Quad **Evergrove Triple * [[:Kategori:Gods vogne|'Gods vogne']]' ' **Evergrove Wood **Evergrove Gravel **Evergrove Silicon **Evergrove Carbon * [[:Kategori:Bygninger|'Bygninger']]' ' **Lumbermill **Paper Factory **Traditional Syrup * [[:Kategori:Dekorationer|'Dekorationer']]' ' **Rich Maple **Timber Lorry Game Features & Changes: * Halloween Event 2016 has ended ** All Halloween Achievements are removed ** Travel for International Trains back to 4h, except Wilma 30min, Johann 1h, and Bobby 2h ** Normal cooldown for sending gifts to 1h ** Normal gifts ** Normal chance for rarer express locomotives ** No sweet material parcels anymore, back to Post parcels ** Removed special 20-minute Halloween Town destination ** XP for a whistle drop during the train ride is back to 85XP Opdatering d. 01.11.2016 (v0.327) Tilføjet *' Electric Locomotives' **Possessed *' Maglev Locomotiver' **Forcas *' Passenger Vogne' **Possessed 1st class **Possessed 2nd class **Possessed VIP **Possessed Tail * [[:Kategori:Gods vogne|'Gods vogne']]' ' **Forcas Wood **Forcas Marble **Forcas Steel **Forcas U-235 **Forcas Tail * [[:Kategori:Bygninger|'Bygninger']]' ' **Occult Castle **Cursed Mansion * [[:Kategori:Dekorationer|'Dekorationer']]' ' **Cauldron (trans) **Arachnid Opdatering d. 24.10.2016 (v0.326) Tilføjet *' Diesel Locomotives' - **Duskwood **Duskwood Double * [[:Kategori:Gods vogne|'Gods vogne']]' - ' **Duskwood Bricks **Duskwood Titanium **Duskwood Cement **Duskwood Marble * [[:Kategori:Bygninger|'Bygninger']]' - ' **Abandoned Shop **Haunted Office I **Haunted Office II * [[:Kategori:Dekorationer|'Dekorationer']]' - ' **Faulty Billboard * [[:Kategori:Flags|'Flags']]' - ' **Spooky Birthday A special surprise awaits you on friday *'Returning popular content:' - **4th Steam Handcar **4th AD60 **4th C-855 **4th C-855 Double **4th C-855 Triple **4th Prima II **4th Prima II Double Opdatering d. 17.10.2016 (v0.325) Tilføjet *' Steam Locomotiver' **Midnight *' Diesel Locomotives' **Umbra **Umbra Double **Umbra Triple *' Passenger Vogne' **Midnight Premium **Midnight Standard **Midnight VIP *' Post Wagon' **Midnight Post *' Bygninger' **Grim Residence *' Storage' **Bonus Storage +500 *Returning popular content: ** Engines ***NSB Spectre ***NSB Spectre Double ***PRR Poison ***Banshee ** ***Banshee 1st Class ***Banshee 2nd Class ***Banshee Tail ** ***Spectre Wood ***Spectre Nails ***Spectre Steel ***Spectre Gravel ** ***Halloween Palace ***Haunted Tower ***Baba Yaga's Hut ***Spooky Lodge ***Horror Station ***Old Crypt ***Halloween House ***Haunted Castle ** ***Ancient Cross ***Eerie Tree ***Old Cross ***Forlorn Grave ***Forgotten Grave ***Cursed Tree ***Wicked Pumpkin ***Creepy Pumpkin ***Spooky Pumpkin ***Ghastly Tree ***Mist ***Evil Scarecrow ** ***Transylvania Theme Game Features & Changes: *Zombill Enjoy the new and yet familiar contractor Zombill! *New seasonal achievements **Bat_Idea - 3 grade achievement (lvl 23+) **Ghost Story - 3 grade achievement (lvl 73+) **Humerus Joke - 3 grade achievement (lvl 153+) **Grave Mistake - 3 grade achievement (lvl 263+) **Web Games - 3 grade achievement (lvl 403+) * Decreased travel time to your friends for International Trains from 4h to 3h, fastened with gems from 3h to 1h * Decreased cooldown for sending gifts to 30 min * Better gifts with double material * Slightly increased chance for rarer express locomotives * Sweet material parcels * Special 20-minute Halloween Town destination * Only half of the XP is needed for a whistle drop during the train ride Game Features & Changes: (permanent) * Local Train Speed-Up prices were redesigned and reduced on short journeys. Speed-Up price is calculated dynamically - you always get the best bang for your buck at any given moment of the train's journey! * Introducing International Train Speed-Up - you no longer have to wait until your ITs gets back, you can recall them immediately any time you need! Speed-up prices decrease with remaining journey time! * Decreased travel time of International Trains sent to lower level contract partners- 30 minutes to Wilma, 1 hour to Johann, 2 hours to Bobby * For technical reasons added maximum limit for material you can have stored (the cap is still quite high and very difficult to reach) Opdatering d. 10.10.2016 (v0.324) Tilføjet *' Electric Locomotives' **EP20 Olympus *' Passenger Vogne' **Olympus 1st Class **Olympus 2nd Class **Olympus VIP *' Post Wagon' **Olympus Post *' Bygninger' **Transloading Yard **Train Scrapyard *' Dekorationer' **Rusty C 5/6 * Permanent Contractor Cornelius! **A new batch of contracts added *Returning popular content: until **BL2 UDT **BL2 UDT Double **The Elephant **UDT Rubber **UDT Wires **Locomotive Factory **Auction House **Archaic Reservoir *Diesel Domination has ended today and so also this is removed ** All destination have boosted profit and XP by 25% ** Sell value for materials has been doubled ** Chance for a whistle on local trains has been doubled ** Packages now contain one extra fuel parcel for your Diesel locomotives' needs **New seasonal achievements ***Intake - 3 grade achievement (lvl 31+) ***Compression - 3 grade achievement (lvl 87+) ***Power - 3 grade achievement (lvl 132+) ***Exhaust - 3 grade achievement (lvl 272+) Opdatering d. 03.10.2016 (v0.323) Tilføjet *' Diesel Locomotives' - **Prospector *' Gods vogne' - **Prospector Fuel **Prospector Plastics **Prospector Glass **Prospector Gravel *' Bygninger' - **Geometric Villa **Concrete Mansion **Industrial Museum *' Dekorationer' - **Hoverbike Opdatering d. 26.09.2016 (v0.322) Tilføjet *' Diesel Locomotives' - **Ardent **Aquilon **Artifex **Agate *' Gods vogne' - **Ardent Glass I **Ardent Glass II **Aquilon U-235 I **Aquilon U-235 II **Artifex Gravel I **Artifex Gravel II **Agate Carbon I **Agate Carbon II *' Bygninger' **Tivoli Theatre - **Heritage Hotel - **Machine Oratory (permanent) *Game Features and changes **UI Changes: ***Implemented a few changes to the Construction Yard UI to help you navigate and build your trains faster and easier ***Removing Vogne has been made easier with the "Remove wagon assistant" Opdatering d. 19.09.2016 (v0.321) Tilføjet *' Diesel Locomotives' - **Piston *' Gods vogne' - **Piston Fuel **Piston Titanium **Piston Nails **Piston Marble **Cylinder Wood **Cylinder Nails **Cylinder Bricks **Cylinder Glass **Cylinder Steel **Cylinder Fuel **Cylinder Gravel **Cylinder U-235 **Cylinder Cement **Cylinder Rubber **Cylinder Carbon **Cylinder Titanium **Cylinder Marble **Cylinder Wires **Cylinder Plastics **Cylinder Silicium *' Bygninger' - **Transmitting Centre **Tower of Relativity *Game Features and changes (available until October 10th 2016) **Diesel Domination Event: - ***'Industrial Plant' Special_event_destinations - a special 45 minute diesel train destination - *** All destination have boosted profit and XP by 25% *** Sell value for materials has been doubled *** Chance for a whistle on local trains has been doubled *** Packages now contain one extra fuel parcel for your Diesel locomotives' needs ***New seasonal achievements ****Intake - 3 grade achievement (lvl 31+) ****Compression - 3 grade achievement (lvl 87+) ****Power - 3 grade achievement (lvl 132+) ****Exhaust - 3 grade achievement (lvl 272+) Opdatering d. 12.09.2016 (v0.320) Tilføjet *' Steam Locomotiver' **DR Class 01.5 NY *' Passenger Vogne' **DR NY Premium **DR NY Standard **DR NY Splendor *' Post Wagon' **DR NY Postal Service *' Bygninger' **Warwick Apartments **Triborough House **Brooklyn Building *' Dekorationer' **NYC School Bus **City SUV Game Features & Changes: *Flags **Bronze Flag **Silver Flag **Golden Flag **Master Flag * New Permanent Contractor **Enjoy the 1st batch of contracts with brand new permanent contractor Cornelius! * Wallstreet, Empire State, Skyscraper and Statue of Liberty are removed from the game Opdatering d. 06.09.2016 (v0.319) Tilføjet *' Electric Locomotives' **DB Class 103HW *' Diesel Locomotives' **KM ML4000 Triple *' Bygninger' **Grand Station **NYC Red Flats **Times Square Tower **Statue of Liberty (2016) **Empire State (2016) **Pixel Workshop *' Dekorationer' **Newsstand **Traffic Light **NYC Bus **NYC Bench **Globetrotter - Game Features & Changes: *Seasonal Achievements **Globetrotter's Trip - 1 grade (lvl 295) Opdatering d. 30.08.2016 (v0.318) Tilføjet *' Bygninger' **Emery Towers **Manhattan Building **Vesey Street **New York Bank **Manhattan Mall **Park Row **NYC Brown Flats **Broadway Tower **Manhattan Apartments **Dakota Residence *' Dekorationer' **Lion Sculpture **Washington Arch **NYC Cab **Hot Dog Stand **Urban Lamp Game Features & Changes: *New York - new theme added, available from level 170+ *Achievements **NYC Architect New York building-themed achievements added for levels 170+ in 4 grades ** Some of the older Bygninger and Dekorationer were moved from Metropolis to New York theme ** Several older Metropolis Bygninger Wallstreet, Empire State, Skyscraper and Statue of Liberty will be removed from the game - available until 12th of September 2016. They will be added redesigned with new level and income ** The 'Publish Story' option (on level up, achievement accomplishment etc.) is now unselected by default. ** We adjusted the point at which every train stop at your station, so they can be more easily clicked Opdatering d. 22.08.2016 (v0.317) Tilføjet *' Steam Locomotiver' **Fontaine *' Gods vogne' **Fontaine Nails **Fontaine Silicon **Fontaine Cement **Fontaine Plastics **Fontaine Plastics S *' Bygninger' **Trading Post **Sheriff's Office **Western Saloon Dear sportsmen, as Summer Games are over, it is time to congratulate the winners and say goodbye to the following seasonal settings: *Increased chance for rare Express trains *Double gifts for friends *Faster IT journeys *Cheaper Rio theme *Seasonal achievements Welcome Wild Wild West update with its permanent content :) Opdatering d. 15.08.2016 (v0.316) Tilføjet *' Electric Locomotives' - **Rush **Sr2 Start *' Passenger Vogne' - **Rush 1st Class **Rush 2nd Class **Rush VIP **Rush Tail **Start 1st Class **Start 2nd Class **Start VIP **Start Post *' Bygninger' - **Athlete Residence I **Athlete Residence II *' Dekorationer' - **Archery **Badminton **Diving **Gymnastics *' Mystery Depot' - **Medal Box Opdatering d. 08.08.2016 (v0.315) Tilføjet *' Steam Locomotives' - **Class F Player *' Maglev Locomotiver' - **Orion *' Passenger Vogne' - **Orion Premium **Orion Standard **Orion VIP **Orion Tail *' Special Vogne' - **Emporea **Diggy's Adventure **Seaport **TrainStation **Galactic Junk League **Morning Men **CoLab *' Bygninger' - **School of Games *' Dekorationer' - **Pixel Red - (5 different height variations) **Pixel Blue - (5 different height variations) **Pixel White - (5 different height variations) **Pixel Black (5 different height variations) **9th Pixel *Returning popular content: - **Simon's Party **TS Celebration **TS Celebration Double **TS Jubilee **TS Jubilee Double **TS Anniversary **TS Anniversary Double **TS Anniversary Triple **TS Birthday - **TS Birthday Double - Game Features and changes - * Login during this update before August 14th 2016 and get free 50 gems! * If you also manage to login on friday - August 12th, there will be another small gift waiting for you * Pixel Federation Special_event_destinations New 45min destination * Packages now contain materials as well as Post and are in Pixel Federation outfit * Valerie has left the game and went back to giving music lessons Opdatering d. 01.08.2016 (v0.314) Tilføjet *' Diesel Locomotives' - **CKD4B Charge **DE22000 Marathon *' Gods vogne' - **Charge Wood **Charge Titanium **Charge U-235 **Charge Silicon **Marathon Fuel **Marathon Bricks **Marathon Gravel **Marathon Marble *' Bygninger' - **Brazilian Stadium **IOC Centre replaced by Sport Centre on *' Dekorationer' - **Taekwondo **Equestrianism **Judo Seasonal Achievements *'New seasonal achievements' - **The Competitor - 3 stages minimum lvl 28 **The Runner-up - 3 stages minimum lvl 91 **The Champion - 3 stages minimum lvl 155 Game Features and changes - * Increased the amount of materials players can send in gifts * IT route reduced (3 hours classic route, 1 hour gem route) * Spawn time for Express trains reduced * Rio theme - gem price reduced * Summer and Music event ends today, which means these settings are leaving the game: ** Increased chance for whistle on local trains by 100% ** Decreased the spawn time for Express trains on your neighbour's station (they now spawn every 12 hours) ** Decreased the spawn time for Post packages on your neighbour's station (they now spawn every 5 hours) ** Decreased the cooldown on sending gifts to the same neighbour by 50% (they can be now send twice a day) ** Packages now contain materials as well as Post and are in new musical outfit Opdatering d. 25.07.2016 (v0.313) Tilføjet *' Electric Locomotives' - **E653 Resonator **E653 Muffler *' Passenger Vogne' - **E653 1st Class **E653 Tail **E653 2nd Class *' Post Wagon' - **E653 Post *' Bygninger' - **Jazz Music Shop **Saxophone Club *' Dekorationer' - **Clarksdale Sign *' Flags' **Premium Limit Pro **Premium Income Pro Opdatering d. 18.07.2016 (v0.312) Tilføjet *' Diesel Locomotives' - **ŽSR Debut **ŽSR Debut Double **ŽSR Debut Triple *' Steam Locomotives' - **C 5/6 Crescendo *' Passenger Vogne' - **Crescendo 1st Class **Crescendo 2nd Class **Crescendo VIP *' Post Wagon' - **Crescendo Postal *' Bygninger' - **Blue Note **King's Club Seasonal Achievements *'New seasonal achievements' - **Verse - 3 stages minimum lvl 75 **Bridge - 3 stages minimum lvl 125 **Chorus - 3 stages minimum lvl 195 New Seasonal Contractor *'Enjoy brand new seasonal contractor Valerie' - Game Features and changes - * Increased chance for whistle on local trains by 100% * Decreased the spawn time for Express trains on your neighbour's station (they now spawn every 12 hours) * Decreased the spawn time for Post packages on your neighbour's station (they now spawn every 5 hours) * Decreased the cooldown on sending gifts to the same neighbour by 50% (they can be now send twice a day) * Packages now contain materials as well as Post and are in new musical outfit Opdatering d. 11.07.2016 (v0.311) Tilføjet *' Diesel Locomotives' **G200 Trichrome **G200 Trichrome D *' Gods vogne' **Trichrome Carbon **Trichrome Wires **Trichrome Bricks **Trichrome Gravel *' Bygninger' **Urban Brasserie **Little Hostel **Continental Villa *' Dekorationer' **Statue of Diderot *' Country Signs' **Sign - Japan - (3 types) **Sign - Finland - (3 types) **Sign - Russia - (3 types) **Sign - Ukraine - (3 types) **Sign - Argentina - (3 types) **Sign - Mexico - (3 types) *'Game Features and Changes:' **Slightly improved the graphic quality of the older sign Dekorationer **Electric Extravaganza event ends today, which means these settings are leaving the game: ***Special 20-minute destination with extra 30% efficiency bonus for electric trains ***Increased gold income for passengers and Post by 20% ***Post packages spawned more often and with more Post in them ***Electric seasonal achievements ***Reduced price of Speedups Opdatering d. 05.07.2016 (v0.310) Tilføjet * Electric Locomotives' - ' **Coradia Trento **Alstom HS2 *' Passenger Vogne' - **Trento Premium **Trento Standard **Trento VIP **Trento Tail **HS2 Premium **HS2 Standard **HS2 VIP **HS2 Tail *' Bygninger' - **Tesla's Memorabilia **Tesla Coil *' Decoration' - **Statue of Tesla *'New seasonal achievement' - **Tesla's Legacy - Single grade achievement (level 250) Opdatering d. 27.06.2016 (v0.309) Tilføjet *' Electric Locomotives' - **VGN EL-3A **PRR R1 *' Gods vogne' - **Robust Steel **Robust Gravel **Robust Rubber **Robust Bricks *' Bygninger' - **Cable Factory **Engineer's Office **Spark's Store *'Game Features and changes:' ** Detected: Cost and reward XP for the lowest Flags are changed Opdatering d. 20.06.2016 (v0.308) Tilføjet *' Electric Locomotiver' - **GE Steeplecab **GE Camelback *' Passenger Vogne' - **Steeplecab Premium **Steeplecab Standard **Steeplecab VIP *' Post Wagon' - **Steeplecab Post *' Bygninger' - **Battersea I **Battersea II **Battersea III **Tesla Tower *' Offer Boxes' - **Mysterious Generator **Fuse Box *'Game Features and changes:' - ** Brand new seasonal achievements ***Strong Potential 3 stages ***Generating Buzz 3 stages ***Shocking News 3 stages **- Special 20-minute destination with extra 30% efficiency bonus for electric trains **- Increased gold income for your passengers and Post by 20% **- Post packages now spawn more often and with more Post in them **- Cheaper Speedups! IT journey will take only 2 hours and the gem price is reduced from 9 to 4 gems. (The gem price technically stays the same like it was during the Eset event) Opdatering d. 13.06.2016 (v0.307) Tilføjet *' Diesel Locomotiver' **DF200 Order Triple **DF200 Order Double *' Gods vogne' **Order Wires **Order Titanium **Order Gravel **Order Fuel *' Bygninger' **IFRC Hospital **Metropolitan Police **Coast Outpost *' Dekorationer' **Fire Hydrant **Crown Vic **Decontamination Tent Opdatering d. 06.06.2016 (v0.306) Tilføjet *' Electric Locomotiver' - **Vigilant *' Passenger Vogne' - **Vigilant Premium **Vigilant Standard **Vigilant Connect **Vigilant VIP **Vigilant Tail *' Bygninger' - **University Campus **Bangkok Spire **Home of Pixels **Digital Beijing Opdatering d. 30.05.2016 (v0.305) Tilføjet *' Steam Locomotiver' - **Steadfast *' Diesel Locomotives' - **Fortis **Fortis Double **Fortis Triple *' Gods vogne' - **Steadfast Glass **Steadfast Bricks **Steadfast Nails **Steadfast Wood *' Bygninger' - **Tech Institute **EIC Centre *' Decoration' - **Holoboard Opdatering d. 23.05.2016 (v0.304) Tilføjet *' Maglev Locomotiver' **Guardian - maglev locomotive (available until June 20th 2016) * [[:Kategori:Passenger Vogne|'Passenger Vogne']] **Guardian 1st Class - passenger wagon (available until June 20th 2016) **Guardian 2nd Class - passenger wagon (available until June 20th 2016) **Guardian VIP - passenger wagon (available until June 20th 2016) **Guardian Scenic - passenger wagon (available until June 20th 2016) **Guardian Tail - passenger wagon (available until June 20th 2016) *' Bygninger' **ESET Centre - building (available until June 20th 2016) **ESET Tower - building (available until June 20th 2016) *' Decoration' **Android Statue - decoration (available until June 20th 2016) **Data Rack - decoration (available until June 20th 2016) *' Flags' - **Security Flag - flag (available until June 20th 2016) **Protection Flag - flag (available until June 20th 2016) *New seasonal achievements (available until June 20th 2016) *New Seasonal Contractor **Enjoy brand new seasonal contractor (available until June 20th 2016) *'New game features and changes:'(available until June 20th 2016): **- Increased income 25% for all local destinations **- Lower price for IT fast route (from 9 to 4 gems) **- Special 20-minute Newford destination Opdatering d. 16.05.2016 (v0.303) Tilføjet * ' Electric Locomotives' **BGC Rhea * [[:Kategori:Passenger Vogne|'Passenger Vogne']] **Rhea 1st Class **Rhea 2nd Class **Rhea VIP **Rhea Tail *' Bygninger' **Sustainable House **Ecotower *' Decoration' **Silent Windmill **Recycle-o-Tron *'New game features and changes:' **Reworked Museum - Including some brand new Museum achievements **Added a chance to get a whistle, when unloading your local trains **Raised the limit for whistles to gain during the Train Ride mini-game to . **Achievements added; ***Whistle Collector ***Patience ***Sightseeing ***Steam Collector ***Diesel Collector ***Electric Collector ***Maglev Collector **Train Enthusiast Achievements are moved from Special Achievements to Trains Achievements Opdatering d. 09.05.2016 (v0.302) Tilføjet *' Steam Locomotives' - **Azoth **Garratt Azoth *' Passenger Vogne' - **Azoth 1st Class **Azoth 2nd Class **Azoth Restaurant **Azoth Tail *' Bygninger' - **Park Tower **Clockhouse **Steamscraper *' Decoration' - **Mechano-steed Opdatering d. 02.05.2016 (v0.301) Tilføjet *' Steam Locomotives' - **T18 Dreadnought **T18 Sylph *' Passenger Vogne' - **T18 1st Class **T18 2nd Class **T18 Restaurant **T18 VIP *' Bygninger' - **Artificial Abode **Mechanical Mansion *' Dekorationer' - **Archaic Reservoir **Ornate Postbox *' Flags' - **Mechano-flag I **Mechano-flag II Opdatering d. 25.04.2016 (v0.300) Tilføjet *' Steam Locomotives' - **OE II Explorer **OE II Peregrine *' Gods vogne' - **OE II Wires **OE II Titanium **OE II Rubber **OE II Gravel *' Bygninger' - **Victorian Library **Lineage Household **Locomotive Factory *' Decoration' - **Beuth Statue *'New game features and changes:' **Retro House Made permanent **Steam Dome - 4 grade achievement (lvl 30+) - **'''''The Museum has been temporarily closed for reconstruction Opdatering d. 18.04.2016 (v0.299) Tilføjet *' Steam Locomotives' - **The Elephant **T18-1001 Agile *' Passenger Vogne' - **Agile 1st Class **Agile 2nd Class **Agile VIP **Agile Restaurant *' Bygninger' - **Waddesdon I **Waddesdon II **Waddesdon III *' Dekorationer' - **Lion Statue **Elegant Lamp New game features and changes: *Chateauesque made permanent *Steam Frenzy Event: - **'Steam Plains' Special_event_destinations - a special 8 minute steam train destination **'Steam Valley' Special_event_destinations - a special 20 minute destination available to all trains **Brick Workshop - price temporarily reduced **Railway Hotel - - price temporarily reduced **The income for steam local trains has been increased by 25% **IT route reduced (3 hours classic route, 1 hour gem route) **Achievements added; ***Double-Header - 3 grade achievement (lvl 40+) ***Runaround - 3 grade achievement (lvl 105+) ***Terminus - 3 grade achievement (lvl 185+) ***Smokestack - 5 grade achievement (lvl 30+) Opdatering d. 11.04.2016 (v0.298) Tilføjet *' Diesel Locomotiver' **Vintage Aerotrain *' Passenger Vogne' **Vintage 1st class **Vintage 2nd class **Vintage VIP **Vintage Tail *' Bygninger' **King's Diner **Petrol Station (2016) **Syrup Factory **Motel California *' Dekorationer' **The Classic **Peacemaker Bus **Motel Sign *'Game Features & Changes:' **all Easter Event content removed ( except Esther (2016) until ) **Post packages back to normal **IT route back to normal (4 hours classic route, 3 hour gem route) **3 seasonal achievements removed Opdatering d. 04.04.2016 (v0.297) Tilføjet *' Diesel Locomotives' - **Class 50 Halcyon **Class 50 Halcyon D *' Gods vogne' - **Halcyon Gravel **Halcyon Wood **Halcyon Bricks **Halcyon Fuel *' Bygninger' - **Thatched Cottage **Thatched Bungalow *' Dekorationer' - **Village Well **Tulip Row **Tulip Bed **Flowery Gate **Flowery Fence Opdatering d. 29.03.2016 (v0.296) Tilføjet *' Electric Locomotiver' - **Desiro Gustbloom *' Passenger Vogne' - **Gustbloom Premium **Gustbloom Standard was announced until , but was removed on **Gustbloom Connect **Gustbloom Tail *' Bygninger' **Blooming Villa **Charlestown Hospital **Charlestown Clinic **Victoria Campus **Victoria Halls *' Flags' **Majestic Income **Majestic Limit **Majestic Boost **Majestic Boost+ **Glorious Income **Glorious Limit **Glorious Boost **Glorious Boost+ Opdatering d. 21.03.2016 (v0.295) Tilføjet *' Steam Locomotiver' - **SR Sunlit **SR Sunlit Double *' Diesel Locomotiver ' - **BR Serenity **BR Serenity Double **BR Serenity Triple *' Gods vogne ' - **Sunlit Gravel **Sunlit Steel **Sunlit Glass **Sunlit Bricks *' Bygninger' - **Treehouse *' Dekorationer' - **Lavender Patch **Lavender Row **Lavender Field *' Flags' - **Easter '16 Flag Some of your favorite items return to the shop for a limited time. *' Bygninger' - **Easter Egg Museum **Easter Restaurant **Easter House *' Dekorationer' - **Easter Bunny **Easter Landmark **Easter Egg Basket **Easter Tree **Blossoming Cherry **Wisteria **Forsythia Easter Event until April 11th 2016 *New seasonal contract Esther (2016) until *Post packages (now easter eggs) drop random materials *IT route reduced (3 hours classic route, 1 hour gem route) *Amount of Post from envelopes increased announced wrong, Post from envelopes back to normal 3 seasonal achievements *Easter Experience Level 28 *Easter Promise Level 123 *Easter Challenge Level 200 Opdatering d. 14.03.2016 (v0.294) Tilføjet *' Electric Locomotiver' - **Class 89 Gaelic **KTX-II Clover *' Passenger Vogne' - **Gaelic 1st Class **Gaelic 2nd Class **Clover 1st Class **Clover 2nd Class *' Post Vogne' - **Gaelic Standard **Gaelic Premium **Clover Standard **Clover Premium *' Bygninger' - **Stony Cottage **Foxley Hall **Gaelic Homestead **Patrick's Inn *' Dekorationer' - **Golden Harp **Lucky Mr. Bill **Lucky Cart *' Dekorationer' - **Shamrock Pile **Lucky Cauldron Some older popular St. Patrick-themed content returns to the shop *' Bygninger' - **Irish Pub *' Dekorationer' - **Shamrock Field **Shamrock Path **Shamrock Patch **Green Fountain New game features and changes * St. Patrick's Event 2016 - ** increased amount of Post in packages and added a special new golden package with ** packages at your friend's station now spawn more often ** new envelopes with increased Post * added seasonal filter into shop *' Mystery Depot rearranged' **Box of Curiosities **Odd Container **Ancient Blueprints **Box of Rarities **Enigmatic Container **Historic Blueprints **Box of Marvels **Obscure Container **Modern Blueprints * not mentioned in the official notes: ** 3 seasonal achievements - ***Mr. Bills' Treasure Level 65 ***Fairy Banquet Level 135 ***Soothing Song Level 275 **After the update of the mystery depot DSB Class ME and SJ Class Rc are now available in the shop, so can be done. Opdatering d. 07.03.2016 (v0.293) Tilføjet *' Steam Locomotiver' **Steamer **Steamer Double *' Passenger Vogne' **Steamer 1st Class **Steamer 2nd Class **Steamer VIP *' Post Vogne' **Steamer Post *' Bygninger' **Seaport Lighthouse **Cartographer's House **Fisherman's House **Salty Dog Tavern **Dockmaster's Office *' Dekorationer' **Ship Skeleton **The Big Catch Opdatering d. 29.02.2016 (v0.292) Tilføjet *' Electric Locomotiver' **Class 800 Slate *' Maglev Locomotiver' **Cyborg **Silberling M-1K *' Passenger Vogne' **Slate 1st Class **Slate 2nd Class **Slate VIP **Slate Tail **M-1K 1st Class **M-1K 2nd Class **M-1K Tail *' Gods vogne' **Cyborg Cement Tail **Cyborg Cement **Cyborg Silicon **Cyborg Plastics *' Bygninger' Limited Offer - **Paramount Tower **Fluid Villa *' Dekorationer'Limited Offer - **Hi-tech Lamp **Obsidian Pillar *' Bygninger' **Droplet - Building *'Game Features & Changes:' **A new tier of storage extension was added to the shop. Opdatering d. 22.02.2016 (v0.291) Tilføjet *' Bygninger' **Bright Office - Building Tilføjet - Limited Offer - *' Maglev Locomotiver' **Phantom *' Gods vogne' **Phantom Plastics **Phantom Cement **Phantom Bricks **Phantom Wires **Phantom Tail Tail *' Bygninger' **Organic House - building **The Cloud - building **Winding Hotel - building *' Dekorationer' **Leaf Statue - decoration **Neuron - decoration *Maglev Madness 2016 **Nerves of Steel - 1 grade achievement Opdatering d. 15.02.2016 (v0.290) Tilføjet - Limited Offer - *' Maglev Locomotiver' **Dawn *' Diesel Locomotiver' **XZagal *' Passenger Vogne' **Dawn 1st Class **Dawn 2nd Class **Dawn Post **Dawn VIP **Dawn Tail *' Gods vogne' **XZagal Titanium **XZagal Fuel **XZagal Steel **XZagal Glass *' Bygninger' **One57 **Angular House **Telecom HQ **QB Tower *' Dekorationer' **Solar Collector *' Flags' **Aegis Flag **Pace Flag *Maglev Madness event (available until March 7th 2016): **All local destination have their income boosted **Newford - a special 20 minute event destination **Gem prices of Maglev extensions has been temporarily lowered (Maglev era, Maglev rails) *Maglev Madness 2016 **Mag-delivery - 3 grade achievement **Maglev Time - 3 grade achievement **Maglev Magic - 3 grade achievement Opdatering d. 08.02.2016 (v0.289) Tilføjet - Limited Offer - *' Diesel Locomotiver' **TEP70 Moonstruck **TEP70 Moonstruck D *' Gods vogne' **Moonstruck Cement **Moonstruck Marble **Moonstruck Carbon **Moonstruck Gravel *' Bygninger' **Bouquet Boutique **Lake Tahoe Castle **Istanbul Station **Music Shop *' Dekorationer' **Garden Pavilion **Rose Bush **LOVE Statue **Sushi Bar **Baguette Stand Game Features & Changes: Achievements & Game settings (available until ): *Valentina - Valentina returns with a new set of contracts (seasonal contractor) *Giftbox changes: **players can now send gift every 30 minutes (down from 1 hour) **players can now send gifts to the same friend every 12 hours (down from 23.5 hours) Opdatering d. 01.02.2016 (v0.288) Tilføjet More Content for Sport event (available until ): * Rolling Stock: **Class 10 Roosters **700T Serpents **Roosters Wood **Roosters Fuel **Roosters Bricks **Roosters Glass **Serpents 1st Class **Serpents 2nd Class **Serpents VIP **Serpents Post **Serpents Tail *' Dekorationer' **MSA Handballer **MSA Volleyballer **MSA Runner **MSA Bowler **MSA Golfer **Winners Podium *' Bygninger' **Sports TV **Betting Shop *' Flags' **Roosters Flag **Matadores Flag **Tomcats Flag **Serpents Flag Game Features & changes: *Sports Achievements **Track and Field - 1 grade achievement **Jump Serve - 1 grade achievement **World Record - 1 grade achievement Opdatering d. 25.01.2016 (v0.287) Tilføjet *' Diesel Locomotiver' **PH37 Community Quad *' Flags' **Impressive Income **Impressive Limit **Impressive Boost **Impressive Boost+ (portal only) Sport event (available until ): *' Electric Locomotives' **HHP-8 Opponent **HHP-8 Rival **HHP-8 Competitor **HHP-8 Adversary *' Passenger Vogne' **Opponent 1st class **Opponent 2nd class **Opponent Restaurant **Rival 1st class **Rival 2nd class **Rival Restaurant **Competitor 1st class **Competitor 2nd class **Competitor Restaurant **Adversary 1st class **Adversary 2nd class **Adversary Restaurant *' Special Vogne' **Opponent Gear **Rival Gear **Adversary Gear **Competitor Gear *' Bygninger' **Home Team's HQ **Visitor Team's HQ *' Dekorationer' **Opponent's Blimp **Rival's Blimp **Competitor's Blimp **Adversary's Blimp *' Flags' **Opponent's Flag **Rival's Flag **Competitor's Flag **Adversary's Flag *' Offer Box **Sporting Gear '''Game Features & Changes:' *Achievements & Game settings (available until ): *Post packages - design changed, packages now drop more Post *Destination - the 30 minute destination has been boosted significantly *Destination - players now earn twice as much xp from sending trains into local destinations *Train ride - players now need only 20xp from the train ride to earn a whistle (down from 85) *The gem price for San Francisco and Metropolis themes has been reduced. *Sports Achievements **Kickoff - 3 grade achievement **Tackle - 3 grade achievement **Forward Pass - 3 grade achievement Opdatering d. 18.01.2016 (v0.286) Tilføjet *' Diesel Locomotiver' **PH37 Community **PH37 Community Double **PH37 Community Triple *' Bygninger' ( Winter content available until ) **Mountain Hovel **Stone House **Traditional Dwelling **Small Mountain Cottage *' Dekorationer' ( Winter content available until ) **Prayer Flags **Prayer Wheel We apologize for the game outage during the update. Our programmers are working on a fix. Opdatering d. 11.01.2016 (v0.285) Tilføjet ( Winter content available until ) *' Bygninger' **Wintertime Station **Winter Station *' Dekorationer' **Delay Sign - Winter items returning to the shop for a limited time (available until 29th February 2016): *' Electric Locomotiver' **Winter Delight *' Passenger Vogne' **Delight 1st Class **Delight 2nd Class *' Bygninger' **Igloo **Snowy Cathedral **Wintry Station **Ice Bar *' Dekorationer' **Snowy Pine Opdatering d. 05.01.2016 (v0.284) Tilføjet ( Winter content available until ) *' Bygninger' **Alp Lodge **Snezka **Bezau AT Station **Aerial Tramway Post **Mountain Hospital *' Dekorationer' **Snowcat **Red Skiing Gate Some of your favorite winter items return to the shop for a limited time: *' Bygninger' **Winter Hotel **Alpine Hotel **Snowy House *' Dekorationer' **Winter Fence **Snowy Tree **Thin Snowy Tree Today also ends the Christmas Event. See Game Update. International Trains get to contract partners much faster (5 and 1/2 minutes) but it's normal 4h duration. The bug introduced to Old Iron Factory with the Vintage Offer was fixed.